Metode gila penyembuh trauma
by ChanChan-YUI
Summary: Summary : sehun trauma dengan kucing...?lalu cara apa yang digunakan member exo untuk menghapus trauma itu? "woyy!pengertian dikit ma gue napa?nih kucing udah mojokin gue.huwaaaaa TAT"-sehun. "huft,,,,aku rasa semua metode gila yang kalian gunakan tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil pada sehun"-D.O


**Metode gila penyembuh trauma**

**Author : akimoto kumikoyui**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : hunhan,all member exo**

**Warning : YAOI,TYPO,GAJE...**

**Summary : sehun trauma dengan kucing...?lalu cara apa yang digunakan member exo untuk menghapus trauma itu?**

**Akimoto kumikoyui**

"hush..hush..pergi sana KYAAA!"teriakan si magnae EXO K berhasil membuat kaca dorm pecah semua.#-.- oke,berlebihan..

"aigoooo,ya!cadel kenapa kau teriak-teriak se-pagi ini hah !"omel si namja tiang listrik a.k.a chanyeol.

"hyung,usir kucing itu..usir kucing itu,palli!"bukannya menjawab si sehun malah melompat ke atas sofa,menekuk lututnya sambil gemetaran ketakutan.

Kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi?

Okay,author jelasin nih...

**FLASHBACK**

Si magnae keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya,mungkin dia masih mengantuk karena tidak biasanya si magnae ini bangun paling awal dari member lainnya.

Biasanya sih dia yang paling bolot sendiri kalau masalah bangun.

"ahh haus sekali,ada jus tidak ya?"gumam si magnae.

Dalam keadaan mengantuk sehun melangkah menuju ke arah dapur sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

Sehun mengobrak-abrik(?) isi kulkas sampai dia menemukan jus jeruk dan langsung meminumnya habis.

"hoamm,,kenapa aku masih ngantuk?"

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang bertengger disana.

"aigoo masih jam 05.00 rupanya,lebih baik aku tidur lagi hoammmm"

Keadaan ruang tamu yang gelap gulita membuat sehun tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

BUGH...

"MIAWW..."

Sehun berhenti,mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

"apa benar cerita hantu yang dikatakan si item di dorm ini?"

"mmmiaawwww."

"hiihhh,serem"

BUAGH..DUGGHH..

"awwww,appo"jidat mulus sehun mencium bagian belakang sofa saat kakinya tak sengaja menyandung sesuatu atau bisa kita sebut dengan seekor.

Yup,binatang yang me-miaww tadi adalah yang sangat dibenci atau juga ditakuti oleh magnae kece ini.

"miawww..."binatang itu terus menatap sehun dengan mata besarnyaO.O kira-kira seperti itu.

Sehun menatap balik binatang itu,lalu...

5 detik...

5 menit...

"KYAAA! hush..hush..pergi sana KYAAA!"

**FLASHBACK END**

Udah pada tau kan kenapa si magnae teriak-teriak sampe bikin KyuMin kopel yg mau NC'an di-cancel gegara ngedenger teriakan cetarrrr membahana milik sehun#oke,balik lagi ke dorm EXO

"kenapa teriak pagi-pagi?mau sahur?bukannya puasa masih 5 hari lagi?"tiba-tiba suho datang sambil membawa(read:memeluk) guling dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"mana malingnya?mana?mana?"kali ini si muka kotak alias si chen yang dateng bawa pukulan basseball sama pedang samurai.

"woyy!pengertian dikit ma gue napa?nih kucing udah mojokin gueTAT"sehun nangis menderita ketika si kucing naik ke sofa.

"ck,ck,ck, kucing manis kau ikut denganku saja ne,uhhh manisnya"chanyeol segera memungut(?)kucing tadi lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"hhuhh,,akhirnya aku bisa bernafas"

"ya!cadel kau berteriak cuman karena kucing tadi?"tanya chen dengan muka datar kayak tipi.

"ne,itu benar"sehun mengangguk

"aigooooo,masa sama kucing takut?cih berbeda sekali dengan jiwa seme yang kau punya"-kai

"diem kau item,aku benar-benar takut tau"

"mwo?apa ada yang bilang ada yang takut pada kucing?"tiba-tiba D.O menyembul dari punggung kai.

"b-bukan takut,lebih tepatnya trauma"sehun memulai pembelaan terhadap dirinya.

"wah,trauma ya?itu bisa disembuhkan lho~"-luhan

"baby lu~ aku benar-benar takut tadi"

'aduh,jiwa uke-nya keluar deh'batin para member yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Kini member EXO minus sehun&lay tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan guna membahas 'bagaimana menyembuhkan trauma si magnae'

"huft,,ya!salah satu dari kalian bicaralah!kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam hanya dengan duduk merenung disini"-kris

"stttt,,diamlah tiang mengganggu konsentrasiku"-kai

Semua member diam tak berkata kecuali kris yang mengumpat kecil karena kesal dengan kai barusan.

"AHHA!"

BRAKK...

Semua member terjungkal kebelakang karena mendengar teriakan chanyeol & baekhyun.

"astaga,bisakah kalian tidak mengagetkan kami HAH!?"bentak sang leader exo-M

"hehehe,mian kami hanya terlalu bersemangat"baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir mendampingi kalimat yang dilontarkan chanyeol tadi.

"aishh sudahlah,cepat katakan apa ide kalian"-kai

"begini,kalau orang trauma biasanya akan takut jika berhubungan dengan hal yang-"

"ya!jangan berbelit katakan intinya saja"-chen

"baiklah,intinya adalah membuat sehun lebih dekat/lebih berinteraksi dengan si rencana kami"

"hmmmmm,baiklah kita coba dulu"-luhan

"oke..."kompak semua member

**Metode pertama: Interaksi **

.

.

.

Nah,pagi ini rencana pertama akan dilakukan oleh luhan yang notabenenya dalah kekasih sehun sendiri.

"sehunnie lihatlah ini manis bukan?uhhhhh,manisnya"saat ini luhan &sehun sedang berada di kamar mereka sambil melihat gambar kucing yang imut(menurut luhan) yang berada di laptop milik luhan.

"aishh hyung,mereka aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bulu kucing-kucing itu menyentuh kulitku hiiiiii,,,,membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding"

"sehunnie kau salah tafsir dengan bulu mereka sangatlah lembut hunnie"

"aniyo,masih lembut belaianmu baby lu~"

BLUSH...

"benarkah itu sehunnie"

"ne. kau adalah kelembutan bagiku.

sentuhanmu,belaianmu semuanya terasa lembut bagiku hyung"

BLUSH...

Lagi-lagi luhan merona karena terkena gombalan maut ala oh sehun.

Dan,,rencana pertama GAGAL

**Metode ke-2:**Metode hipnotis

Mereka berencana menghilangkan trauma sehun dengan jalan 'hipnotis'.dan ini adalah salah satu ide dari bilang sih sesepuhnya selalu menggunakan metode ini ketika penyembuhan trauma seseorang.

Kristao,chanbaek,sulay,kaisoo & luhan menunggu hasilnya di kamar hunhan.

"hyung,kau yakin akan berhasil dengan idemu?"tanya chen pada Xiumin

"u-umm,aku yakin hipnotis telah terbukti hasilnya"jawabnya

"baiklah,ayo hyung"

Chen&xiumin mendekati sehun yang tengah menonton tv di atas sofa.

"baiklah magnae,ini adalah metode penghapusan trauma dengan hipnotis apa kau siap?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah xiumin yang berbicara kepadanya.

"baiklah hyung,aku siap"

"huft,,baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai"

Xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bundar yang sangat besar lalu menghadapkan benda tersebut didepan sehun.

"lihatlah bandul ini,ikuti pergerakannya"

Tik,,tokk,,tikk,,tokk,,tikkk,tookk

Bandul itu bergerak kearah kiri & kanan begitu pula dengan pergerakan bola mata sehun yang mengikuti arah bandul tersebut bergerak.

"semakin dalam,lebih dalam,kau akan merasa ngantuk lalu dalam hitungan ke-3 kau akan tertidur

1,2,,,,dan,,,3"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"sehun ambruk di atas sofa begitu mendengar perintah xiumin.

Chen & xiumin pun bersorak ria hipnotis yang mereka gunakan berhasil membuat sehun tertidur.

"aku bilang juga apa,metode hipnotis selalu berhasil"

"ne hyung,kita lanjutkan langkah selanjutnya"

"ne,"

Xiumin mendekati tubuh sehun yang tengah tertidur lalu berbisik,

"kau adalah sehun yang pemberani,kau sehun yang tidak takut apapun bahkan kucing sekalipun .dan saat aku menjentikkan jariku kau akan terbangun dan menjadi sehun yang tak takut pada kucing"

Ctikk,,

Sehun masih tetap tertidur seperti tadi.

Ctikk,,,

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula.

"hyung,kenapa tidak bereaksi?"-chen

"molla,padahal aku tadi memerintah dengan jelas koq"

"apa kau salah berucap mantra hyung?"

"aniyo,aku yakin sudah benar koq"

"kalau begitu coba sekali lagi hyung"

"ne"

"kau adalah sehun yang pemberani,kau sehun yang tidak takut apapun bahkan kucing saat aku menjentikkan jariku kau akan terbangun dan menjadi sehun yang tak takut pada kucing"

Ctikk,

Tidak bereaksi..

Ctikk,,ctikkk

"eotthokkhae?dia tak bereaksi apapun jongdae-ah"

"apa dia pingsan?coba kau cek pernafasannya hyung"

Xiumin mengangguk lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung sehun

"ani,dia tertidur"

"huft,,,kita gagal hyung"

"aigooo,ya sudah kita kembali ke kamar hunhan saja"

"baiklah,kajja hyung"

...

**Hunhan room's**

"bagaimana?"tanya lay

Chen & xiumin menggeleng pelan.

"huft,,sudah kuduga ini semua tidak akan berhasil"-suho

"lalu metode apa lagi yang akan kita gunakan?"-D.O

"bagaimana kalau mencoba metode pendekatan"-Tao

"seperti apa metodenya"-luhan

"metode ini cukup mudah,kita hanya perlu mendekatkan si kucing dengan wajah manis kepada sehun"

"astaga,dia bisa pingsan jika berhadapan langsung dengan kucing"-luhan

"tidak ada salahnya dicoba dulu kan?"-kris

"baiklah,siapa yang akan melakukannya?"-kai

"biar aku saja yang melakukannya,ada yang mau ikut?"-tao

"aku!"-kris

"baiklah gege,sekarang kau ikut aku"kris & tao berjalan ke kamar chanyeol lalu membawa kucing manis yang kemarin menjadi mimpi buruk sehun.

"astaga,dia manis bisa sehun takut dengan makhluk semanis dia"

"miawww..."kucing itu mengeong seolah mengerti dengan pembicaraan tao saat ini.

"kau jauh lebih manis dari kucing ini tao"-kris

BLUSH...

"a-ah gege bisa lebih baik kita segera melakukan metode ke-3 kita"

"baiklah,kajja"

...

Sehun mengucek matanya saat terbangun dari hipnotis xiumin.

"ahhh,aku lapar sekali"

Sehun berjalan ke dapur,dia mendapati semangkuk spageti disana.

Dia duduk dengan santai lalu mulai menyantap spageti itu dengan -tiba tao & kriss datang membawa kucing tadi.

"sehunnie,dia sangat manis bukan?"

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing mmanis dengan pita pink di telinga kirinya muncul di depan sehun.

Dan kucing itu hanya berjarak 7 cm dari wajahnya.

"miawww..."kucing tersebut mengerjap lucu membuat muka sehun pucat & kaget dengan kehadiran si-manis didepannya.

"miawwww..."kali ini sehun masih tidak bereaksi apapun.

"gege kita berhasil,lihat!sehun sudah tidak takut lagi dengan kucing manis ini"-tao

"jinjja?baguslah"-kris

Tao mendekatkan kucing itu ke wajah sehun,lalu menempelkan si kucing di pipi kanan sehun,,,,,,

BRUKKKK...

Sehun jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan mengenaskan ketika bulu kucing yang lembut menyentuh kulit sehun.

"astaga!eotthokhae?dia pingsan gege"-tao

"kita bawa dia ke kamar saja baby~"

Pada akhirnya Metode ke-3 telah dinyatakan **"GAGAL"**

.

.

BRAKKK..

Pintu kamar hunhan terbuka dengan kasarnya dan menampakkan 2 sosok namja yang tengah memapah seorang namja.

Kris membaringkan sehun di atas king size lalu menyeka keringat di jidatnya.

"huft,ternyata tidak berhasil sama sekali"-kris

"sepertinya malah makin parah saja"-tao

"apa ada ide lain?"-luhan

Semua member diam.

Mereka telah kehilangan akal untuk menyembuhkan trauma sehun.

"huft,,,,aku rasa semua metode gila yang kalian gunakan tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil pada sehun"-D.O

"jadi,bagaimana?apakah akan terus kita lanjutkan metode gila selanjutnya?"-suho

"sepertinya aku ada ide"-kai

"jangan katakan bahwa itu metode GILA yang ke-4"lay menatap kai horor.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kece.

"ya!hentikan seringai anehmu membuatku ingin muntah"-baekhyun

"baiklah,luhan hyung kemarilah"

Luhan mendekati kai saat kai memberi isyarat 'ku beritahu sesuatu lewat bisikkan'

"APA?KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?"teriakan luhan membuat semua orang disana(minus sehun) menutup telinga mereka yang dirasa berdengung saat jongdae & chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang.

"aish hyung,ini metode terakhir"-kai

"ya!apa bisa itu disebut sebagai metode penyembuhan HAH?"

"kalian bicara apa sih?kenapa pakai bisik-bisik segala?"-chanyeol

"eh item,ngomong apaan sih lu?"-kris

"begini,aku berencana membuat luhan hyung menjadi kucing manis yang akan menyembuhkan trauma si cadel"jelas kai

"eoh?apa maksudnya itu?"-tao

"kai,jangan bilang kalau-"d.o menatap kai horor seolah dia mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kai.

"yup,soo baby kau sangat pintar"kai mencubit ujung hidung kyungsoo,membuat si pemilik hidung merona.

"argghh!terserah kau saja

Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan,tapi aku akan membantu"-baekhyun

"semuanya ikut aku ke kamarku"-kai

**KaiSoo room's**

"baiklah,disini aku membutuhkan bantuan para uke untuk mendandani bisa?"-kai

Para uke mengangguk.

"soo baby,kau bisa urus yang dsini kan?"kyungsoo mengangguk.

"baiklah,kalian para seme ikut aku"-kai

Para uke sedang mendandani luhan semanis mungkin,sedangkan para seme merancang kamar hunhan dengan nuansa kucing.

"huft,,selesai?"kata jongdae.

Saat ini para seme sedang istirahat di ruang tamu setelah baru saja mereka selesai mendekorasi kamar hunhan itu.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar kaisoo terbuka menampilkan sosok luhan yang mengenakan kostum kucing betina dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan,rok mini sebatas paha,bando berbentuk kucing sangat imut yang menghiasi kepalanya,serta jangan lupakan bibir merah menggoda milik luhan yang diberi sedikit lippgloss hingga tampak mengkilap siap seme yang ada di sana bersiul melihat penampilan luhan yang begitu WOW dimata mereka,membuat para uke(minus luhan) mendeathglare seme masing-masing.

"persiapan oke,lebih baik kita cepat laksanakan metode selanjutnya"ucap kai

.

.

**Hunhan room's**

Sehun menggeliat kecil saat dirasa ada bulu lembut menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

'lembut sekali'pikir sehun.

Sehun pun membuka matanya lalu menatap sekeliling kamarnya mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat nuansa kamarnya penuh dengan gambar kucing yang sangat manis.

"miawwwwwww,,,,"sehun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"kenapa ada kucing di kamarku?dan mana baby lulu?"sehun bergumam sendiri.

Bahkan sehun tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah sembuh dari trauma kucing-nya.

CKLEKK...

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok kucing betina yang sangat kucing,tapi luhan.

"hai sehunnie~"ucap luhan sambil memainkan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

GLUP...'shit!pacarku sexy banget'batin sehun saat melihat kekasihnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"lu-luhan hyung"

"ne hunnie"

"k-kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu"

"wae?kau tidak suka ya?baiklah,aku akan melepasnya"

"a-aniyo,kau...

Sangat manis mengenakan baju itu hyung"

"jinnja?tapi katanya kau trauma&takut dengan kucing?kostum yang ku pakai kan kostum kucing"

"kalau kucingnya kau,mana mungkin aku takut baby?"sehun menyeringai kecil.

BLUSH...

"e-eh jinjja?"

"u-umm"

"miawwww,,,"kucing yang ternyata berada di pangkuan sehun mengeong saat dia merasa diacuhkan.

"eoh?kau disini rupanya kucing manis"luhan mengambil kucing sungguhan(?) itu lalu duduk di pangkuan sehun.

"apa itu artinya kau sudah tak takut kucing hunnie?"sehun kembali menyeringai.

"sepertinya sudah sembuh baby"

"wah~syukurlah,aku senang sekali"luhan tersenyum luhan?tidak tahukah kau membuat celanaku sempit-batin sehun

"tapi,mungkin aku akan ketagihan dengan kelembutan kucing yang ada dihadapanku ini"

"eoh?apa maksudmu hunnie?"

"maksudku adalah..."

"KYAAAAAAA!ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEE"lagi-lagi teriakan luhan berhasil menulikan pendengaran orang yang mendengarkan .

...

"aish,ujung-ujungnya pasti begituan"ucap kyungsoo yang tengah menguping di depan pintu kamar hunhan bersama member lainnya.

"wae?kau juga mau sayang?"-kai

"tidak perlu,terimakasih"

"kenapa?kau tak iri pada hunhan?aku saja iri"

"ani,kau bahkan sering mendapatkannya hampir setiap malam kai"

"yup,dan malam ini aku akan meminta tambahan"

"sirreo,aku lelah kai"

"kalian membicarakan apa sih?dan kenapa luhan hyung mendesah begitu?"dengan polosnya tao bertanya kepada kaisoo.

"panda yang imutmanis kayak gula Aren,kamu gak usah ikut pembicaraan kami ne?ini urusan orang dewasa arraseo?"celoteh kai

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.#kris mimisan-.-

"wae?aku kan juga ingin tau apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"tao ada apa?"tiba-tiba kris datang dari belakang kai.'pantas saja aku tadi berasa aura aneh,ternyata ada syaiton(setan)di belakangku'batin kai dalam hati.#astagfirullah-.-

"kyungsoo&kai gege tidak mau memberi tahuku"rengeknya

"eoh?memberitahu apa?

"tanya saja sama kai"

"ada apa"-kris

Bukannya menjawab,kai malah mengerling ke arah kris lalu melirik kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Seakan mengerti maksud kai,kris ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"ahh,biar gege saja yang akan menjelaskannya padamu ne baby"

"jinnja?gomawo gege~"

"kajja ikut gege"

Kris menggiring tao menuju kamar mereka,sekilas kris menyeringai kepada kai lalu meremas butt sexy milik tao.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"baby~ayo menyusul"tangan kai telah menyandra pinggang ramping kyungsoo hingga menyebabkan kyungsoo tak bisa lari.

"mwo?"kyungsoo menatap kai dengan tatapan O.O

"hahha,jangan pasang muka seperti itu semakin menggoda jika ekspresimu menggemaskan seperti tadi"

Kai menyeret kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka dan mempraktekkan adegan hunhan&kristao.

**END**

Hello author balik lagi dengan ff hunhan kali ini.

Entah kenapa saat ngeliat buku diary author yang gambarnya kucing jadi kepikiran buat nih ff.#apa hubungannya-.-

Okay,jangan lupa setelah baca tinggalin review buat author amatir ini ne~,biar author tambah semangat buat ff lagi.

Sekian dari saya,Bye~

#lemparUangReceh


End file.
